


Snowball Effect

by pollitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, sga_santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It snowed on New New Lantea (because, yes, they *did* make it back to Pegasus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Effect

Torren's sudden, sharp, gleeful shriek gives away their position immediately and before Ronon can properly arm himself, a snowball hits him square in the chest.

"He gotchu!" Torren exclaims, happily clapping as Ronon brushes the snow shrapnel from his jacket.

"And I wonder how _that_ happened," Ronon says, stooping down and scooping up the now-wriggling, giggling, three-year old and walks out from behind the huge rock where he and Torren had been hiding. "Okay, which one of you did that?"

Rodney's smile is triumphant as he prepares to move from behind the large New New Lantean pine where he and John have been hiding.

"Wait," John whispers, holding onto Rodney's bicep. "We still don't…"

"It's fine, John," Rodney assures him, moving just enough into the open for a snowball to glance against his arm. "Hey!"

Rodney's looking at his arm as John pulls him back behind the pine, but the momentum is too great and Rodney over balances, falling into John and sending them both down into the deep, soft snow.

"Mom-meh!" Torren calls and the sound of crunching snow and what has to be tiny running feet can be heard just on the other side of the pine.

"No matter what planet it is, snow is snow and when it's down your back, it's cold," John muses, feeling the snow that's slipped inside his shirt now starting to melt.

"Sorry about that." Rodney moves off of John and helps him to sit up. He brushes the snow from John's hair--smiling as some of the whitish-gray stays. Rodney counted 15 gray hairs at John's temple this morning. "I guess Teyla wins."

John pulls off one snow-caked glove and touches Rodney's pinkened cheek. "Let's tell them in a minute."

Rodney nods in agreement and he leans forward to meet John's waiting kiss. John's hand is a warm patch against Rodney's snow-chilled cheek.

"We found you!" Torren announces, bounding from around the corner of the tree--his mittens hanging from the clips on his jacket.

John has just enough time to turn and reach out his arm as Torren launches himself at John and into his arms.

Teyla and Kanaan appear a moment later--their mouths and cheeks are flushed and both John and Rodney smile, knowing they don't look much different. Ronon appears next to Teyla, some snow still clinging to his front.

"You found us," John answers, and tickles Torren, whose laughter echoes through the trees.


End file.
